What A Twist
by IDeltaSpark
Summary: A young teenager seeks something new and interesting in his life but can't quite seem to figure it out. Little does he know that he is about to get exactly what he asked for (Rating is subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES. YOU MAY SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT AND GET RIGHT TO THE STORY BUT I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU READ IT.**

 **This is a PMD story told in the first person about a 19 year old boy who's tired of his daily life and just wants to get out there, live some more, instead of being stuck in his hometown in which he has lived his entire life. He is unable to go out and do such things because he lacks a Pokemon to travel along with, and he isn't exactly attracted to the idea of pokemon battling either.**

 **Nineteen year old Klyde is tired of his boring life by the sea. Being stuck in Lilycove city browsing the Internet isn't exactly his idea of fun. Well when he becomes a Pokemon, he decides that maybe his old life isn't all that bad anymore. Facing certain death as a rescuer isn't exactly fun either. (Rated T for fighting and cursing, rating WILL increase later in story.)**

 **I AM BY NO MEANS THE BEST WRITER. NOT AT ALL WHATSOEVER, FLAMES ARE NOT APPRECIATED AND WILL BE IGNORED EITHER WAY.**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. NOR DO I WANT TO**

 **This is 1 of 2 stories I'm working on actually. The other story being called "Change". This story is meant to be another thing to work on while my writing partner (my girlfriend) is writing out her chapters, or if I don't feel like writing a chapter to that story for whatever the reason**

* * *

CHAPTER 1. Huh?

It was a normal day. The sky was blue, the sound of pidgeys couldn't be heard in the distance, everything was so calm. So serene. So perfect, then suddenly I heard the annoying but familiar wake up call of my alarm that was stationed right next to my bed, it was the cry of a Charizard, just to make sure that I got the message that it was time to wake the hell up.

"..Mmh...mg...Alright...alright!" I lazily allowed my hand to flop over the alarm, hoping that I hit the correct button, though, based on how the sound continued I clearly did not, frustrated with my failed attempt, I decided to just sit up, stop being lazy and press the button with actual accuracy. I wasn't exactly thrilled about this. It would be a normal day just like any other, boring, not having anyone to talk to. I had gotten into the same daily routine, wake up, eat, work, sleep. Day in and day out, constantly, I was bored of it all. I was sick of it, but the show must go on right?

I dragged myself out of bed, ignoring the near depressed state I was usually in around this time, putting on my clothes and then opening my curtains, I lived in Lilycove City, basically the HEART of Hoenn unless you counted Slateport, which was one hell of a place as well. Due to how Hoenn is, it's a serious powerhouse for trading goods in and out. I worked a shitty job, unloading shipping crates and containers..soooo exciting.

After putting on clothes, I went into work, I was never good with small talk, and hated everybody there so the only communication that was exchanged was a simple "Hi" here and there, and then as usual, onwards to work. I started unloading and unpacking a bunch of boxes and crates, I was a pretty strong guy, so I could handle most of the stuff in there. Any stuff that I took out was to be taken to a specialized area to be distributed, it was mostly food this time around, with a few other things tossed in here and there.

Nothing noteworthy happened, at least not until I opened a box, dug through all the goods and such, and at the very bottom, I found a stone. The stone didn't glow, it didn't pulse or anything, hell, it didn't even LOOK moderately interesting but there was still something...interesting about it, alluring even. Against my better judgement, I reached down, picking up the stone and inspecting it, I for the life of me could not find a damn thing that was interesting about it. Nothing at all. It was just a plain stone. If it was just a stone, then why did it almost feel as if it were calling out to me?

My better judgement quite honestly told me to just leave it there and hope that I wasn't going crazy or something (Which wouldn't surprise me, given how drab and boring my usual daily life is...It's enough to make a man keel over from boredom). But against said better judgement, I decided to hold onto the stone, since something really did feel special about it… I got off from work early that day, the crew did one hell of a job dealing with everything, I honestly sort of slacked off, trying to figure this stupid stone out.

My studying didn't end there however, the short walk home turned into me sort of just standing outside of my house, looking over every single square inch of this stone, when I say that I do mean it quite literally. Becoming frustrated, I involuntarily began to grip the stone, that's when something interesting actually happened, I heard something, something very strange "Cm...p...us…." I flinched, talking to myself "..Wha-...what in the hell was that...Bah...I must be losing my mind after all…" but just as I was about to turn around and give up, I heard it again, this time it was much clearer "Com….He...us…" I could also tell from this much clearer speech pattern that it was a female judging by the feminine voice, he blinked in total confusion "Uhhhh….Okay. This is getting weird now…". Weird was the understatement of the year, here I am, sitting here at 5PM in the afternoon, hearing a damn rock talk, hell, if anyone knew what was going on, I would be considered crazy by pretty much everybody.

I decided to go inside my house finally, I heard this voice, one final time, loud and clear directly in my ear. "Come...please...help us! Something is wrong. Something that we cannot fix, Not alone... " that last part REALLY made me jump to be completely honest, I thought 'Something that you cannot fix? Not alone...What? What do you mean?'. I contemplated asking verbally, eventually I decided to just go ahead and do it "What...What do you mean….?"...No answer…. "Fuck...I guess I am going insane...Well...I heard that those hidden mental hospitals in Mossdeep aren't so bad…. I've always wanted to go there… Hah...Hahah!" I laughed somewhat morbidly at my own fantasy, I feel like I would legitimately enjoy being in a mental hospital more than this boring hunk of crap known as life, It'd be interesting at the very least...Yeah...interesting, that's one way to put it.

It was only 5PM, but I felt quite tired, not as tired as I usually feel but still quite tired, I decided against going to bed however and spend a few hours on Hoenntube, it's an interesting place, it originated IN this very region, Hoenn, as you might've been able to guess based on what it was named, however it featured videos from all across the world, and was sectioned out into every different rating, so if you really wanted to you could find some hot Blaziken on Flannery action...Erm...That's besides the point though!

After 6 hours of games, eating and Hoenntube I finally decided to turn in for the night, jumping onto my comfy bed, I couldn't help but think about what I was told today however, it managed to keep me up for a good few hours, as I bombarded my own brain with questions I could never possibly even have the answer to, I whispered "Who was that….? What's with that stone….? What am I needed so desperately for…? Have I finally fucking lost it?" on that last question I chuckled, nodding somewhat contentedly "Yeah. That's probably it."

With that last thing I said, I allowed myself to fall into a blissful and fulfilling sleep, deciding to just stop with all of the questions so I could focus on getting as much rest as I could for tomorrow...not like anything different would happen..or would it?

I was quite the dreamer usually, but something was...off...about this rest, I did not dream, I think? I was in a room full of nothing but the blackness of nothingness, a voice was asking me questions, one by one, almost as if they were trying to get together my personality or some shit. One question in particular caught me off guard.

"Do you have the desire to live?"

I was flabbergasted by this question but I really had to wonder, DO I have any desire to live? My life is just an endless paradigm of constantly doing the same repetitive bullshit. Over and over and over again, it's like a bad dream that never ends if that was life...Do I desire it? Do I want to live…?

"I can sense and feel your thoughts. It is quite clear. You are unsure. You are stuck. Your life is uninteresting"

I nodded in agreement...is it sad that even an unknown entity knows that my life is boring as hell?

"I will give you a chance. An opportunity of sorts to spin your life, change it for the better. It will be a solution to both of the problems that are at hand."

While I hated my life desperately, I wasn't too sure I agreed with how shady these terms sounded like some entity was trying to sell me drugs to be completely honest, I pushed those thoughts aside however as this seemed to be a serious decision. I also took my dreams very seriously, dreams are signs of real like troubles and turmoil. Therefore I must be having this one for a reason right? I answered with a sure tone in my voice.

"... I'm all for it…" Not really knowing what the hell I agreed to, I had some brief second thoughts but I pushed those away as well, there wasn't really anything in it for me in the life I was currently living...working every day, amounting to nothing, spending time with all of these people that I can't even look at with a straight face because half of the time I want to punch them.

"Very well then." the entity said. At that point, a bright light filled the dreamscape, a complete change compared to the blackness of the dream, the entity spoke once more "It's time for you to wake up now. Enjoy your new life and do NOT make me regret my choice."

Those last words struck me with the venom of a Seviper, was this thing...threatening me? And if it could get into my dreams, imagine what else it could do. Oh jeez, I would rather not think about that sort of thing. The light was becoming ever brighter, becoming so blinding I had to close my eyes...in the dream...isn't that something?

Eventually, I awoke, returning to the world of reality, something immediately felt different however, I felt...stronger per say, I also felt warm, much warmer than usual. It felt like some sort of inner flame was burning within me, but it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable, it was actually very pleasant.

I opened my eyes slowly, I was greeted by a nice blue sky with a couple of clouds, just like before, however I noticed one ALARMING change...the lack of an alarm, I blinked, looking over, what I saw was dirt and blades of grass and trees in the distance, I looked the opposite direction and I saw the exact same thing, I wasn't sure what in the hell was going on, but it didn't seem too bad...Not yet at least.

I sort of rolled over, that's when I REALLY noticed something, when I stood, I noticed that I was much much shorter than what I was used to, it was almost annoying how short I felt, I growled lightly, wait...I let out an actual growl? HUH? I was now extremely confused, my body was also aching a bit, I figured that was related to whatever the heck was going on right at this moment.

I decided to see if I could find a place to take a look at myself to make sure that I was okay, after a short period of walking around for 10 minutes, I found myself staring into a pond, I couldn't believe what I saw.

What stood there was a Houndour, with deep blue eyes and the usual skull-like part at the top of the head, and a snout that looked as if it could sniff out just about anything with enough effort, I shook my head "No….nonononono I couldn't be a pokemon, that's IMPOSSIBLE…" I took a second look, definitely was a Houndour, still in denial, I shook my head yet again "No….I'm not a Houndour and my name is….." a moment of complete horror struck as I realized a shocking truth. I don't even remember my name.

I stared at the reflection in the water for a solid 10 minutes before leaning down and taking a drink.

Whether I liked it or not,I'm a Pokemon now...

END -

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Not too shabby for an ameture ahah! Houndour isn't done enough I feel. Its underappreciated much like Jolteon and many other pokemon that I won't make a list of, otherwise we'd have an entire second chapter of nothing but that lol. I tried to give a different twist with the beginning here rather than your typical "I woke up on the beach" approach. Think I executed it quite well. Any questions should be explained as the story progresses.**

 **Till Next Time, R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Chelsea.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Sorry that this chapter is a little bit short. I try to keep chapters a pretty consistent length but sometimes I fall short. Anyway. On with the story!**

* * *

I paced around aimlessly for what felt like an eternity, constantly questioning and wondering 'How… How is this even possible?' I kept asking myself questions I knew I would literally never get the answer to...it felt like an eternity but in reality it had been about 30 minutes, walking in this new body felt...weird. Completely foreign. I kept just walking around and wandering until eventually I realized something, my face going completely blank, because it totally couldn't get any more blank than it already was. What I realized is I didn't know where in the fuck was I even going…

"Wait….Where in the FUCK am I?!" I shouted, silence was literally the only response that he was able to get, I sighed audibly "... You know….Whatever the hell sent me here, the least you could've done was I dunno, leave a MAP or some shit? God….Is that too much to ask for…?"

It was then that I realized I also do not even know how to properly read a map, speaking in a defeated tone to myself "...Nevermind.. That wouldn't be helpful…" after another at least hour of walking around, not having a damn clue of where I'm going, the forest started to thicken and it eventually turned into an all out jungle, the worst part is, I STILL don't know where I'm fucking going.

"Great..Just perfect...Now I'm in a damn jungle…" I just kept moving, I hadn't noticed a lot of things that I probably should've been paying much more attention to, the area became increasingly dense with hints of webbing scattered across everywhere, but as luck has it, I was far too frustrated to pay attention to my surroundings.

I walked forward, not paying attention until I walked directly into a large web, I sort of freaked out, flailing around to get the silk off of me, fun fact, I HATE spiders. I'm deathly afraid of them even, so being covered by a spider web was a very unpleasant experience to say the least, but after a few moments, the webbing seemed to just...burn off… 'Maybe being a Houndour isn't so bad….' I thought to myself.

I continued walking and moving forward, one thing was for certain, if there was something at the end of this jungle, I wouldn't get there if I stopped. Something definitely wasn't right though now that I had taken a good look around. Webs everywhere…. Strange...and a big one back there… it's almost like I'm in some kind of….

Oh...crap…. I'm in an Ariados nest…. The moment I realized this a spinarak glided down in front of me from a silk string, staring me right in the eye, chittering somewhat awkwardly, bug types all had a very special language that was species specific, I sort of let out a screech and bolted forward, yelling "HELL NO! HELL NO! HELL NO!", in just mere moments I found myself being chased by at least a dozen of these things, I didn't dare look back though, running through web after web, I tripped over my own footing eventually, rolling "FUCK!" was the only word I could get out, my back sort of igniting as I began to roll, I didn't realize what I was doing, all I knew is that I was rolling.

I had to have rolled through at least 7 more of those large webs before popping out on the other side finally, I kept rolling uncontrollably, yelling in the process "AHHHHH" eventually I felt the ground under me completely just...stop...and then I fell into something, something very...watery...oh crap… I just fell in a pond or something..and I'm a fire type now….

Realizing my situation, I jerked savagely, somehow despite being in Lilycove City, I was shitty at swimming, and that showed here, I couldn't pull myself up, I looked up, seeing the sunlight filter through the water, at this point, I was running out of air due to my struggling, my lungs beginning to feel painful, I shut my eyes, making a small sound "mmg!" I sort of curled up on myself, it already dawned on me….I'm going to drown, after a short hour in this world, I slowly shut my eyes, accepting the cold embrace of death…'This is what I wanted….'.

My vision completely faded out, and I saw nothing more, or at least I thought that's how things would have went, I woke up in the middle of a..town? I was surrounded by pokemon of several species, at that point someone shouted "BACK OFF. Give him some space". I wasn't sure of who that was, but it sounded like a female, the voice had somewhat of a purr to it as well, almost like she couldn't help it. She then spoke in a much softer tone, soothing… "Are you okay?"

I turned to look towards the sound of the voice whilst coughing up water, I saw a Shinx, very clearly female, she wore a scarf and a bag that had a strange badge on it, she also had a flower behind her ear, which I'll admit, looked quite nice on her. I spoke with a raspy voice which was no surprise, given the circumstances "I'm okay…" I rolled a bit, and then made an attempt to stand. It didn't take long for me to feel a small jolt move through my body, thanks to being a fire type i was already dried out so the presumed electricity wouldn't cause any damage. The Shinx had promptly used a Thunder Wave attack to paralyze me and stop me from possibly overexerting and harming myself.

The kind Shinx spoke in a concerned tone. "You aren't going anywhere. You're a fire type and you almost drowned..You're lucky that I saw you fall in, otherwise... " She looked away and then turned back to him, sort of nudging under him and then picking him up with ease, she then slowly began walking out of the town, away from everybody else "I'm going to take care of you until you feel well enough to fend for yourself."

I was somewhat baffled and still very confused by how fast all of this was happening but I really didn't like the thought of being taken care of. I growled "I can take care of my damn self! I'm FINE!" i said in a less than threatening tone with how messed up my voice was, the Shinx under me scoffed, suddenly setting me down, her Thunder Wave was somewhat weak so I was already prepared to move again. She spoke in a somewhat sure tone "Fine then! Show me! Walk five steps."

I huffed "Okay. That'll be EASY" when I was set down I got up, that wasn't much of an issue, however the moment I tried to take a step forward, I felt it. I felt a very sharp pain that coursed through my entire body, I made a small noise which was muffled by mouth being closed, it was enough pain to cause me to just collapse pathetically, Shinx was quick on her feet and caught me, she smirked a bit "So. You can take care of yourself huh? Look. Like it or not, you've got some bad injuries. And since we're going to be around each other for a while anyway, we should exchange names. My name is Chelsea."

I sighed, not liking this one bit, and to make things worse, the topic of a name had come up and he couldn't remember that for the life of him, this would be an interesting one to explain "I..actually don't remember my name… I'm not sure how I got here...I just woke up and...I was alone, by myself. I went through some weird jungle...thought I died, here I am…."

Chelsea blinked, confused by the whole thing, she asked in a concerned tone "Wait, you don't remember your name? And you say that you just woke up in the middle of nowhere?" it all sounded highly skeptical to her, and I honestly was not surprised by that one bit. I added one final thing "I don't feel like I belong here"

Chelsea was certainly interested now for a reason that i couldn't quite gather, she asked for another run down of things SEVERAL times before thoughtfully considering the situation at hand, asking and making sure that all of the details were correct. "So...Let me get this straight...You just woke up in the middle of nowhere?" I nodded. "You think that you were a human BEFORE all of this happened?" I nodded again. "And you have very little memories of what you were before you "became" a pokemon?" I nodded one final time, expecting to just be called crazy and ditched.

Much to my surprise, Chelsea nodded, and she actually seemed interested, like she wanted to know more about this but this was literally all of the information I could give. She spoke softly "I've heard of this sort of thing before. Ancient manuscripts and footprint languages… Prophecies… Your story sounds really similar to the legends but that's all a myth! Regardless though, you don't recall your name or much of your past and you're completely new here..I know what Jungle you went through and...It's amazing that you're alive."

I was silent for the rest of the journey, it only took about 10 minutes but I was set down inside of a really nice home, it had a few windows and all types of things around that electric types would enjoy, there were also pictures of presumably Chelsea and another pokemon that I couldn't quite make out. Afterwards she actually left me, shooting a Thunder Wave at me, I growled "AGH. You don't need to fucking do that!" Chelsea sort of chuckled "Hey. I need to be sure that you won't try and run off. Now I'll be right back. I'm going into town to get some more medicine and berries to hopefully help you" She quickly ran off before I could protest…

I sighed and then talked to myself briefly "Well...At least I'm not alone now but NONE of my questions have been answered. What did she mean by prophecy though..legends? Has something like this happened before around here?"

CHAPTER END

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: The next chapter is longer than this one so don't worry about the length. Its also more...interesting I guess for lack of a better term. There isn't all too much that I could do with this one without the chapter ending up being too long lol. Plus, I'll admit, I lack "writing stamina" so… Yeah. Problems I need to work on.**

 **Till next time. R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Beginnings

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. As said previously, I'm not the absolute best writer, I try my best but I'm not the best, nor am I the worst at least right? Anyway. No flames please. The usual. Without any further interruption, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Chelsea had found me, saved me and helped me, I had recovered really quickly considering I almost fucking DROWNED. Not an experience that I would ever care to repeat, Definitely wasn't fun… In this time, Chelsea and I had grown to be closer, We were at least friends now instead of total strangers.

Chelsea walked into the den, she smiles, looking on from the entrance, she asked "How do you feel?" I replied confidently, "Like I could get up and do just about anything". This seemed to raise Chelsea's spirits greatly judging by how her facial expression completely changed, "YAY! This means I can probably take you into town now!"

I became somewhat nervous at the mention of the word ' _Town'_. Okay. It's no secret, I fucking HATE people. Interaction is just annoying. Usually a town equals a lot of people. A lot of people equals an unhappy me. Great. I couldn't just say no though, that would make me seem like an ass, I reluctantly spoke after a few moments "..Yeah, you sure can… "

Chelsea nodded, adding in something that sort of caught my attention. "Yep. Maybe there are some job requests there too. The rewards are always nice, Oh! I should actually explain since you claim that you aren't from this world. You see,there are a lot of dungeons around here, they're called Mystery Dungeons." I nodded in understanding, sort of intrigued, I kept listening while also thinking 'Mystery Dungeons you say?'. "Mystery Dungeons are tricky places because they are almost never the same place twice around. They always change and alter. This causes a lot of pokemon to get lost, or be defeated and need help,that's where the job of the townsfolk comes in. We made a system where these pokemon can request for help if they really need it"

I was beginning to really like how this sounded, now sure, I don't exactly like people, but I could never turn down a person or pokemon in need, it was probably my biggest strength and biggest weakness. Chelsea continued "The request goes through and is put up on the job board in the center of town for anybody to take on. The person who completes the job gets a reward from the one rescued, This reward can be literally anything! A simple thanks, money, items, other things..." She said other things in sort of a strange tone compared to everything else.

I sort of questioned what she meant by other things but it didn't take much to put two and two together, I sort of nodded uncomfortably with a half smile, a small thought going through my head ' _So...Money,Items, AND the chance of getting laid...Consider me sold.'_. Thank god she wasn't a psychic type, otherwise I would be completely screwed right about now. Phew.

Chelsea cleared her throat, continuing after that quick awkward moment. Breaking the silence that filled the room afterwards "Um.. Yeah.. Anyway..The teams that rescue these pokemon are literally called rescue teams. Every team is special and has a name, it's how people identify you. Furthermore, the more rescues you perform, the more well known you become. You get exclusive jobs sometimes if you're good enough. I've never, ever seen one of these jobs even once though… It's said that some of them are challenges from LEGENDARIES. Can you believe that?!"

I took a moment to think ' _Can I believe that?_ ' then again, that was a shitty question considering all that had gone on up until this point, I was literally sitting here, a human turned into a Houndour, listening to a Shinx ramble on about what was going on it town and rescue teams...Yeah, I'll believe just about fucking anything right about now, you could tell me that Team Magma was going to reform and attempt to summon Groudon again and i would believe it.

I nodded, speaking my mind "That actually sounds really interesting, cool..I might want to give this a shot..it gives me something to do other than be a pain in anyone's side, wait hold on, with so many rescue teams, how do you guys stay..I don't know..organized..managed? How do you all know that you're all in it for the same cause?"

Chelsea suddenly seemed to become downcasted at this realization, almost like she purposely left that part out, she sighed "Well..not everyone is in it to help people...There are so many out there who are only in it for their own selfish purposes..Whether it be money, items or sex or something of that manner, the point is, they aren't in it to help. In fact, it gets so bad, that sometimes teams will downright target each other and try to kill each other all over one job...It's sad to watch… If we had something of a central command maybe this wouldn't be so common…"

I instantly regretted asking, it pained me to see her face and mood crash and burn like that, so I said something to try and cheer her up a little, not that I was good with doing things like that, but hey, I should try at least right? "Well, We aren't going to be one of those teams, now are we? And if anyone does try to fight us, all we'll do is beat them down!" I said this with the utmost confidence, despite the fact that I didn't even know how to use my power. I had no idea how to even use an Ember, so I should've thought about that...Oh well, too late now.

Chelsea's good mood returned and she smiled, nodding in agreement with me, she spoke with her usual voice now "Yeah. You're totally right, Wait, does that mean that you actually want to start a team with me?!" when she asked this, it seemed like she was desperately hoping for a 'Yes' her eyes twinkled with curiosity and excitement, and she looked at me in such a way that I found it to be absolutely adorable. How could I say no to a face like that?

Despite the fact that I knew absolutely nothing in terms of how to defend myself or even how to use a move, I agreed to it. "Sure. Might as well give it a shot right? I mean it sounds really interesting and cool. I've always liked the thought of helping others, even if I don't exactly like being around others" I said that last part in more of a mumble, she didn't seem to pick up on it though.

Chelsea jumped around and shouted excitedly "YES. YAY!" it was honestly the most adorable thing I had seen in my life. She was so excited, though in the back of my mind I legitimately wondered what in the hell I just got myself into and if I would regret it, let's hope that I don't regret it right?

She excitedly moved over to me and essentially started dragging me into town, I couldn't even really keep up with her if I tried she was moving so fast, looking back and shouting "HURRY UP! HURRY UP!" she then ran ahead into town. I slowly followed behind her, though I was shocked to see once I got into town that she was on the ground, sitting in front of somebody with an apologetic expression on her face.

In front of her stood a Typhlosion, who had slowly turned around at this point, his eyes were noticeably red, menacingly so. He had a giant scar right in the middle of his stomach, as it there was once a gash there but it had since healed, leaving a permanent scar. He growled, glaring down at Chelsea who sort of scurried backwards, stuttering over her words "O-Oh I'm erm..I'm sorry...I'm so-sorry"

Typhlosion could clearly see just how scared she was of him, and spoke, his voice was...actually surprisingly soft, but still scary, even from afar "Watch where you're going next time kid. Hmph..If I were in any worse of a mood I would've just decided to fucking flatten you. Go home and play in the Oran Fields or something. This isn't a place for children like you to be hanging around."

Something about hearing that last part made my blood absolutely boil, but I didn't know anything about fighting or how to fight in this world or how to use moves so I knew better than to challenge this asshole, whoever he was. Chelsea was sort of frozen in place, the Typhlosion grunted before walking away and not looking back, but only after he ripped off a piece of paper from the board in the center of town.

I walked up to Chelsea, shaking her out of her trance, she flinched, turning around to look at me as I asked. "Are you alright Chelsea?" she slowly nodded, replying shakily "Y-Yeah...S-Sorry you had to see that, that happens a lot more than you'd think...I get too excited and then I run ahead and mess something up…"

I looked at her, not liking the face she made when she was upset, I then shook my head "Accidents happen. You didn't mess anything up. This isn't your fault, so calm down. That guy was a douche, he didn't have to act that way, with how he did act he may as well have just ignored you." This seemed to come as a shock to Chelsea, who flinched, almost like she didn't expect anyone to be defending her, she looked away, almost like she was hiding something "T-Thanks." was all that she said before walking over to the job board and tearing something off.

She spoke slightly more confidently "Let's see...Itomaru Jungle, BF5. That shouldn't be too hard...Oh um, Itomaru Jungle is that place that you were in just before you crashed into the lake, if you got there there alone then we should be perfectly fine" ( **Itomaru actually is Spinaraks' japanese name. The more you know!)**

I gave a hesitant nod, I actually think I got lucky if this was one of those 'Mystery Dungeons' that she was speaking of before. I'm sort of wishing that I had never agreed to this now that I'm thinking about the huge amount of humiliation I would have to suffer through.

Chelsea sighed, then her expression changed to a 'Oh' sort of expression, she then ran off to a nearby shop without much warning, a shopkeeper stood there, it was a Scrafty, who sort of just leaned on the backmost wall of the shop, he looked at Chelsea and then walked forward, speaking. "Oh. Its you. Whatcha want this time around? I told ya' the new stock don't come in til' tomorrow. Who knows, maybe a Thunder TM will be in stock" Chelsea replied to the Scrafty in her usual friendly way. "Oh I know. Something unexpected happened though, remember those 3 extra oran berries you had earlier? Could I buy those?" Chelsea offered forth 50 coins that looked like they were made of cold.

Scrafty's eyes sort of lit up at the sight of this, I for the life of me could not figure out why. He spoke "50 of em?! The Oran Berries combined would only come to about 30, You're sure you want to pay this much?" He was an honest businessman at least, he reached down under the counter and then grabbed the berries presumably from under it, placing the 3 berries on the tabletop. Chelsea nodded, knowing what she was doing "Yep. And you can keep the change. It's just money. I'll get more of it in due time." Scrafty hurriedly swiped the money. "Erm..Okay then..Thank you for your business as always Chelsea." Chelsea nodded and then put the berries into her bag. "Mhm. No problem" She then walked right back over to me.

She asked "Alright. Ready?" I replied with a one word answer since there wasn't much else I could really say, deciding to ask about the shopkeeper later. "Yep" Chelsea smiled at my response and excitedly shouted "Then let's go!" she then rushed off, displaying that amazing speed again, this time I decided to at least try and keep up, shouting behind her "WAIT HOLD ON A SEC, I DON'T RUN AS FAST!" clearly she didn't hear though.

' _Ugh… Why can't I shake the feeling that I've gotten myself into something I shouldn't have?'_

CHAPTER END.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I KNOW, CLIFFHANGER. NOOOOOO. I'm so sorry for this but my hand is cramping up like hell right about now, can't really figure out why. Guess it just happens when you type way too fast, whatever lol. I'm not exactly sure when I'll have the next chapter up and out of here. Hopefully it'd be done within the time period of a week, since I DO have another story to work on after all. (This note is utterly pointless as it was written months ago hahah but i figured i should deliver the chapters in their purest form)**


End file.
